Total Drama World Tour
Eighteen returning teenagers battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize. The teens are split into three teams: Team Amazon, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Team Victory. Day by day, the teams will battle it out for immunity, with the losing team sending someone home down the death defying drop of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Team Amazon *'Courtney' (The CIT Perfectionist) - Having been pushed aside by her friend and her lover, Courtney is in it to win it. As a gal who has worked hard all her life, it's no wonder why she is so driven, but can she be thrown off her game by the likes of one hot spaniard? *'Eva' (The Weight Lifter) - Eva is a leader, and a bossy one at that. She doesn't like to be cheated out of a win, nor does she like not winning. She does whatever it takes to get what she wants and doesn't let anything like a guy distract her, even if the guy is one hot piece of spanish man candy... *'Harold' (The Dweeb) - Harold has been out of the game for a while, but don't count him out! He has hidden talents and a wide array of ideas and knows he can help lead the team to victory! He always knew Campy Steve's Camping Camp would come in handy! *'Heather' (The Queen Bee) - Heather is no doubt one of the strongest players, the only problem is that everyone knows her true nature, but that won't stop her from climbing to the top! No one is nastier than Heather when it comes to strategy. Has she finally met her match in the form of a sexy spaniard? *'Justin' (The Beautiful Liar) - Justin didn't say much in the first season, but his colors really flew during our second season. He's not just a pretty face, clean cut pecs, gorgeous abs, gorgeous legs...did you say something? Justin is back and is about to face the challenge of his life; another hot guy! *'Sadie' (The Dancing Queen) - Total Drama Island has been great for a lot of the contestant's fame life, but no one has let it affect them quite like Sadie. She has ditched the BFFFL and is back to gain more fame - and maybe a boyfriend! She is better than everyone and is prettier and smarter too! Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot *'Alejandro' (The Arch-Villain) NEW - A newcomer to the show, Alejandro is an unknown force to be reckoned with. He has it all: good looks, a dashing smile, great hair, and he can charm the pants off ya! But is there something he is hiding to the world? *'Bridgette' (The Surfer) - Bridgette has been nothing but kind and considerate to her fellow competitors throughout the seasons. She's been loyal to DJ and has gone down with her head held high, but what will she do when she is face-to-face with latin temptation? *'Duncan' (The Criminal) - Duncan is a bad boy with a soft side, but don't tell him that! His relationships with both Gwen and Courtney are over and he could care less. It's not like he misses them or anything...cause he doesn't...so don't bring it up again or else. *'Izzy' (The Psycho) - Izzy is a wildcard. Her performance came to a halt in Total Drama Island due to the RCMP chasing her off the island, and she has been on the run since. She is back this season and is taking her chase world wide! Are we guilty of harboring a fugitive? Maybe. But when Drama calls out, you can be sure we're there. *'Owen' (The Human Buffet) - Owen loves two things: food and partying! That Izzy is one hot dish too. He hasn't got a care in the world. He loves everyone! He sure loves his buddy Tyler and does whatever he can to make him laugh. He hopes he can win the money and open up his own All-You-Can-Eat Pancake Buffet! *'Trent' (The Musician) - Trent has suffered his share of heartbreaks and is using this season's concept to his advantage. He is taking his music throughout the globe and is hoping to get discovered and learn more about the musical culture in different countries. Plus, he is totally over Gwen!...totally... Team Victory *'Cody' (The Cool Geek) - Our Season Two winner is back for more! He may have won a million bucks, but he still has yet to get the girl, and this time around, it's open season! Watch out ladies! *'Gwen' (The Goth) - Gwen has come a long way from hating everyone and being closed off from the rest of the world. She is a total dude-magnet, and tends to drive them crazy! Too bad she doesn't want any of them. Not even the devilishly handsome newcomer can convince her otherwise. *'Sierra' (The Super Fan) NEW - Sierra is the ultimate fan! She knows everything and anything about every single player in the games history, as well as the engaging hosts, and when we say everything, we mean EVERYTHING - even stuff that hasn't been revealed! Will she use this to her advantage, and who is this new guy? *'Tyler' (The No-Clue-Jock) - Tyler is back for yet another season to show the world just how athletic he really is. He has recovered from his break up from Lindsay and is opening his doors to new opportunities. Watch out world, it's a brand new Tyler! *''DJ' (The Animal Lover) - Having won the first season, DJ is no stranger to just how rough this show can get, but this time around, he hopes to make a difference! He plans on saving the Earth's wildlife, one country at a time! It should be fine as long as he doesn't...ya know...get cursed or anything. But what are the chances of that? *'Lindsay' (The Dumb Blonde) - Lindsay is a popular, pretty, and poised princess, though she hasn't got a clue what poised means! Her hobbies include shopping, clothes, makeup, and ooh those really cute earings that Paula wore to prom to make Scotty jealous for rejecting her! She does not remember who Tyler is, but sure would like to know who that new piece of man candy is. Episodes Elimination Table TDWT Gallery |-| Competing= TDWTAlejandro.PNG|'Alejandro' TDWTBridgette.png|'Bridgette' TDWTCody.jpg|'Cody' TDWTCourtney.jpg|'Courtney' TDWTDuncan.PNG|'Duncan' TDWTEva.jpg|'Eva' TDWTGwen.PNG|'Gwen' TDWTHarold.jpg|'Harold' TDWTHeather.png|'Heather' TDWTIzzy.PNG|'Izzy' TDWTJustin.png|'Justin' TDWTOwen.PNG|'Owen' TDWTSadie.png|'Sadie' TDWTSierra.PNG|'Sierra' TDWTTrent.jpg|'Trent' TDWTTyler.PNG|'Tyler' |-| Non-Merged= TDWTDJ.PNG|'17th.' DJ TDWTLindsay.jpg|'18th.' Lindsay Category:Seasons